


Gimme Twice

by iisaax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Crygasms, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Fucking, Prostate Milking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Top Steve Rogers, because y'all know i love some praise kink, it's not weird i promise, what counts as milking though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisaax/pseuds/iisaax
Summary: Ten. Steve wants ten.At first, Bucky thought he could easily do ten. He’s done it himself loads of times, to even higher numbers than that. Ten is easy.Turns out, ten withSteveis not easy.





	Gimme Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Was trying to come up with a title for this and [Gimme Twice by The Royal Concept](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvMTLMsdOq0) came up on my shuffle. Seemed fitting, so I added a bit and called it a day. Ha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short little piece ;-)
> 
> Edit: WOW - I've never gotten 100 kudos so fast! Thank y'all so much!!
> 
> Re:Edit: 300 KUDOS! THANK YOU!!

Ten. Steve wants ten.

At first, Bucky thought he could easily do ten. He’s done it himself loads of times, to even higher numbers than that. Ten is easy.

Turns out, ten with _Steve_ is not easy.

He’s close to his sixth, canting his hips down onto Steve’s long thin fingers, and trying to convince himself this is still doable, obtainable, _easy_. Steve brushes his hair back and presses a kiss to his temple.

“Need to tap out?” he raises an eyebrow.

Bucky squeezes his eyes closed as the coil in his belly tightens further. “No,” he manages. “I’m good, I’m good…”

Steve kisses him again, soft. “Wanna give me a scale? One to five?”

“One, one,” he gasps, pitch creeping higher and higher. Steve smiles, still stroking his prostate. Bucky’s so hard it almost hurts, but he thinks with just a little more, just a little… He might…

Steve pulls his fingers away.

Bucky chases his hand, and Steve holds him back, still pressing chaste kisses to the side of his face. He squirms, trying to get any kind of pressure on his cock, his _anything_ , but Steve doesn’t give him any.

“Count it,” he grins.

“Number six,” Bucky whines. “God, _Steve_ …”

Steve sits back on his heels, flicking his hair out of his face. He strokes his hands over Bucky’s stomach, gently holding his waist.

“Look at you…” he says, sweetly. “So riled up. Do you think you’re gonna be able to make it all the way?”

Bucky nods several times, legs still scrambling for purchase against the sheets.

Steve lets him calm down a little bit, lying down beside him and running a lazy hand up and down his flushed chest. Bucky takes a shaky breath in, and out. He lolls his head over to look at Steve.

“I can do it for you,” he says, hopefully sounding not _too_ desperate. “I can do it.”

Steve smiles again and kisses him, hand curled gently over his throat. Bucky considers breaking the rules and moving his hand from the bedframe to touch himself. Steve must feel him shift, and he presses a little harder at his throat, enough to make him swallow. Then, Steve trails a hand down to his dick and runs a finger up the underside, making it pulse. He slowly wraps a hand around it and strokes languidly.

“Yes, yes…” Bucky breathes, moving his hips up into Steve’s hand. Steve holds him down again, and Bucky rolls his head back the other way, groaning. “Please, Stevie…”

Steve leans over and kisses him on a sweaty cheek. Bucky moans, low.

“Getting close?” Steve asks, propping his head up on his elbow almost like he’s bored.

Bucky takes another shaky breath, letting the slow waves of pleasure ebb over him. He can already feel himself tightening up again. He nods, mumbling nonsensically.

Steve picks up the pace, twisting his hand on the upstroke. Bucky cries out, hips jerking.

“Oh God, oh God, Steve, Steve, _Steve_ -”

Steve takes his hand away and Bucky thrusts up into air.

“Fuck!”

“Gotta count it.”

“Number seven! _Fuck_!” he cries, squeezing the bars of the headboard. “Please, Steve, you gotta let me come…”

“You ready to call it quits?” Steve asks, and when Bucky glances over he can see Steve’s pupils are blown wide.

“ _No_ , I’m at two, maybe three, fuck…” he writhes. “Shit.”

Steve runs another soothing hand up his chest, pausing at a nipple to tease it for a bit. Bucky twitches at the contact, groaning. “I think I want to be in you for the home stretch,” he decides. “You okay with that?”

“ _Yes_ , Steve. _Anything_ …”

Steve grins, and kisses his cheek again. He scoots over to the bedside table for a condom and takes his damn time putting it on and slicking up. Then, he crawls back over. He drags a thumb over Bucky’s hole. “So stretched,” he coos. “Good thing I spend so long opening you up. You ready for me?”

“Jesus, yes,” Bucky looks at him, eyes probably glazed over. “I _need_ it.”

Steve holds his hips, and presses the blunt head of his cock against Bucky’s rim. “Tell me if it hurts. Try the safeword for me?”

“Red, red…” Bucky babbles.

Steve leans down to kiss him. “Mm-hm. Okay, ready?”

Bucky shoves his hips down, nodding about a hundred times. Steve laughs, then slowly pushes inside.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky draws out the word, shuddering. “More.”

Steve moves forward until they’re flush against each other, and takes a deep breath. He runs his hands over Bucky’s thighs, and down to the crooks behind his knees, hiking his legs up. Bucky keens with the change of angle as he brushes over his prostate and jerks his hips down again.

“Go, _go_ ,” he begs.

Steve gradually pulls out, then shoves back in, hard. Buck’s mouth falls open. He tilts his head back and screws his eyes shut. Steve grips onto him and starts thrusting, just as hard, at a brutal pace. Bucky can’t do much more than lie back and take it for a long while and fuck, that’s good.

He’s careening towards climax alarmingly fast, and he lifts his head, opening his eyes wide.

“I’m gonna,” he gasps. Then he’s dropping his head back again as yes, _yes_ -

Steve pulls out, and backs away slightly. Bucky thrashes his head to the side, nearly sobbing with the loss as he clenches around nothingness.

“No, _no_ ….” he moans quietly. “ _Please_ …”

Steve smiles at him, leaning over again to kiss him, muffling his groans. Then, he pulls back and says, “Count.”

“Number _eight_ ,” Bucky chokes out, voice catching.

“Think you can do one more? Come on, one more,” he rubs a thumb over his knee.

Bucky squeezes his eyes shut, hot tears threatening to spill. He nods. One more. Just for Steve.

He feels Steve kiss his wet cheeks, then he’s pushing back inside. Bucky grits his teeth. One more.

Steve stays down for this one, grunting just beside his ear. He turns into Bucky’s neck, gently mouthing at it as he pistons his hips. Bucky breaks the rules and wraps his arm around him, holding on for dear life, but Steve doesn’t seem to mind.

“So good,” Steve mumbles against his skin. “You’re doing so good. Only one more.”

Bucky nods, full out crying now. He can feel the pressure building low in his belly, and he lets it creep up his body, until…

“F-fuck, Steve, I’m coming, I can’t, I _can’t_ -”

Steve doesn’t stop, kissing his neck. “Do it,” he murmurs. “Do it for me.”

Bucky floats a moment, then does, untouched. It hits him like a bus, and all he can do is shake. Steve fucks him through it, hitting his prostate every time, pushing stream after stream of release to spurt between them. Bucky blacks out a little bit, seeing stars and gasping for air. Steve pulls out at some point, finishing himself off. Bucky can hear him groan, somewhere, and then he feels him collapse beside him. He reaches down and starts jerking Bucky off, making him twitch and moan at the overstimulation.

“Give me one more. Gimme twice,” he urges, pumping him fast. Bucky can hardly believe it, but he’s coming again, crying out and balling his hand in the sheets.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he sobs, hips bucking. He can feel some hit his chin. He feels high with it, delirious. He _did_ it. And Steve said he was _good_ . He said he did _good_.

After a few minutes, Bucky can’t tell quite how long, he opens his eyes, eyelids fluttering. Steve is wiping off his chest with a warm washcloth, and petting his hair. Bucky closes them again, leaning into the touch and humming.

Steve strokes down the side of his head and kisses his forehead. “Hey, sweetheart. You back with me?”

Bucky nods, smiling. Wow, he’s tired.

“You did so good,” Steve praises again, and Bucky feels like he’s glowing. He lets Steve clean him up, and helps him move them into a sitting position. Steve holds a water bottle against his lips, and he tilts his head back, taking a long sip. Steve sets the water back down, and he sinks into the bed, boneless.

Steve curls up beside him and pulls the blankets up around them. He tucks his head against Bucky’s shoulder, and sighs.

“That was amazing. Wow, _nine_. Buck, I’m so proud of you.”

Bucky smiles, lazy. He moves a jelly-like arm and pulls Steve in for a kiss. “Thank you,” he mumbles. “For everything.”

Steve grins against him. “Of course. Thank _you_.”

Bucky hums his acknowledgment, feeling sleepier by the minute. He cuddles up, still a little high on happiness, and heavy with satisfaction. Steve scoots in close and wraps his skinny arms around Bucky’s middle.

“Anything you didn’t like?” Steve asks, yawning.

Bucky yawns back, then shakes his head. “Nope. All perfect. Jus’ what I needed.”

Steve kisses his shoulder. “Good. You tired?”

Bucky nods, closing his eyes.

“Me too.” Steve reaches over and turns off their lamp, then re-sticks to Bucky’s side. “Night, Buck. I love you.”

Bucky hardly gets a “love you, too” out before he’s out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by:  
> [Light 'em up by cryogenia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254027)  
> [we are the things that we do for fun by Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142486/chapters/24858201) (seriously go read this it's so well done)
> 
> Edit: changed like 2 tiny things about bucky's arm - forgot to write in that he has only one. ok byee
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gimme Twice [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028396) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow)




End file.
